Wearable devices, require careful power management in order to maximise battery autonomy.
Different approaches have been used in order to reduce the quiescent current of power converters such as DC-DC buck converters. For example, a power consumption of the power converter circuit can be reduced by momentarily switching off the controller of the power converter under light load conditions. However, the power consumption of such circuits remains significant with a quiescent current in the order of 1 μA to 15 μA. In addition, such systems have a complex design and a large footprint unsuitable for wearable device applications.
It is an object of the invention to address one or more of the above mentioned limitations.